nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cameos
Cameos are pictures or references to Nitrome games, that appear in other games. A cameo can be a direct reference, like a character appearance, enemy from another game, or an image, or an indirect reference, like a quote mentioning the game or elements of it. Cameos appear in many Nitrome games. Below is a list of games with the cameo appearances they make in other games. Cheese Dreams *The moon appears as the planet for level 5 of Chisel 2. *The moon appears as a ball that can be shot from the cannon in Cosmic Cannon. The cannon itself is also a cameo from Cheese Dreams. *The moon appears in the sky throughout Small Fry. Gallery Moon in Small Fry.jpg|The moon's appearance in Small Fry Chick Flick *On Stage 6: Two of a Kind in Sandman, the squirrels and a chick appear on a tree. *The red and grey squirrels appear as robotic enemies in Skywire, and they are seen bouncing a robotic chick. *In Gift Wrapped, the chicks appear as patterns on some gift wrap. Gallery Sandman-chickflickcameo.png|Chick Flick cameo in Sandman level 6 File:Chick.PNG|The Skywire enemy File:Chick2.PNG|The chicks on some gift wrap Cold Storage *The words "Cold Storage" are written on some doors in Nitrome Must Die. Gallery EmployeeColdStorage.png Dirk Valentine *On levels 15 and 18 in Final Ninja Zero, the player is able to intercept messages from Monty. *Dirk Valentine appears as a bean person guest in Skywire VIP Gallery File:Dirk1.png|Level 15's message from Monty File:Dirk2.png|The message on level 18 Double Edged *The Behemoth's hand appears in the ice sometimes in Cold Storage. *A Spartan appears as a secret character in Twin Shot 2 which comes with the Cheats 'n Treats. Feed Me! *On the Steamlands level "Richochets", the player can buy a red, black, and orange flag with the venus fly trap on it. Gallery F8.png|The Red Feed Me Flag Final Ninja Zero *In level 22 of Rubble Trouble Tokyo, a screen can be seen with Takeshi running and the words "Final Ninja". Below it shows another screen advertising sushi. *In Nitrome Must Die, there is a weapon called ninja star, which shoots ninja stars at enemies. Flipside *In the ending screen of Fault Line, the image of a Flipside Racer is seen on one of the computer screens. Gallery File:Flipsidecameoandflending.png|The racer's image on the computer screen. Hot Air series *A small image of the Hot Air balloon can be seen on a t-shirt in the shop advertisement. *A realistically rendered Hot Air balloon appears in the background of Sandman in certain levels tied to the ground, starting at Stage 04: Pit Stop. *The hot air balloon's head appears as an item in Chick Flick that sometimes falls from the sky and is worth 500 points when trampolined into the nest. *On the track Desert Heat in Tanked Up, the face of the Hot Air balloon appears on the wings and hull of crashed planes. *In Off the Rails, the hot air balloon's face appears sometimes on a water tower. *Octoboss appears on a neon sign in Final Ninja *In a few levels of Onekey, the face of the hot air balloon is seen carved onto some blocks. *Big Daddy Bombs in Nebula are a reference to the Hot Air 2 boss Big Daddy. *Hot Air's head appears as a cannonball in Cosmic Cannon. *Octoboss appears on walls in some Ninja themed levels. Gallery hotaircameoonshirt.png|Hot Air cameo. File:Hot2.PNG|Hot Air's appearance in Sandman File:Plane Crash.jpg|Hot Air's Head on the crashed plane Hot Air Water Tower.png|Hot Air on the water tower File:Modern_Art.PNG|The Octoboss on a neon sign File:Hot_air_in_stone.png|Hot Air's Head carved in a stone in Onekey File:Hot3.PNG|Hot Air as a cannonball in Cosmic Cannon File:Octoboss_Cameo.jpg|The Octoboss on the walls in Mega Mash Ice Breaker *The vikings make their first appearance frozen in ice on some levels of Frost Bite 2. *The hammer in Double Edged is the same hammer used by the vikings. Jack Frost *Jack Frost appears frozen sometimes in a block of ice in Frost Bite 2. Gallery File:Jack_Frost_Ice.jpg|Jack Frost in an Ice Crystal Knight Trap *On one of the screens in levels 41-50 in Nitrome Must Die, the player can see a knight running. Knuckleheads *Green head appears as a ball. Magic Touch *The wizard from Castle Corp appears on the front of the Magic for Dummies book, just with a yellow wand. Magneboy *Magneboy appears as a snowman in some levels of Frost Bite 2. *Magneboy appears in the ground sometimes in Rustyard. *Magneboy appears holding various videogame consoles in Super Treadmill. *Magneboy's head appears dressed as a pirate on a planet in level 3 of Chisel 2. Gallery Supertreadmill-1--708-.png|magneboy in supertreadmill Nanobots *In Final Ninja Zero, a picture of a Nanobot can be seen on some of the blocks. Gallery Nanobot cameo.jpg|The Nanobot in Final Ninja Zero Off the Rails *The cacti appear as passengers in Skywire VIP. *On the last level of Rubble Trouble Tokyo, a playable level of Off the Rails is on a big screen in the last level. Completing this unlocks a secret level. Pixel Pop *The hero from level 1 and the dinosaur from level 2 are seen in level 2 of Rubble Trouble Tokyo as well as a pixelated gorrila pounding its chest. Rockitty *Rockitty's spaceship can be seen on level 27 of Chisel. Roly Poly *Robo-Roly Poly appears as a enemy on Level 14 of Skywire. Gallery File:Roly.PNG|The Robo-Roly Poly Sandman *In level 2 of Chick Flick, 3 Sleepwalkers appear in the background in the desert. *On level 14 of Feed Me, the trees from Sandman appear green. *The sleepwalkers appear on wrapping paper in Gift Wrapped in Christmas themed outfits. Gallery File:Chick_Flick_Sleepwalkers.jpg|The Sleepwalkers appearing in Chick Flick File:Sand.PNG|A small section of the wrapping paper Skywire *A Skywire Cable Car is an object in Day 11 of Super Treadmill. The word SKYWIRE can be seen on a Double Decker Bus also on Day 11. *When the player loses all four lives in Frost Bite 2, a newspaper picture will appear, and there is a article on Skywire with the headline "SKYWIRE: KIDS RIDE FREE see page 7". Gallery Supertreadmill-1--726-.png|Super Treadmill appearance File:The Daily Frost.jpg|The Daily Frost Small Fry *Brain appears on one of the screens in levels 41-50 in Nitrome Must Die. Skeleton also appears in Nitrome Must Die on a computer screen. Snow Drift *The Yeti appears sometimes frozen in a block of ice in Frost Bite 2. Gallery File:Yeti_Ice.jpg|The yeti in an Ice crystal in Frost Bite 2 Steamlands *On one of the screens in levels 41-50 in Nitrome Must Die, one can see a repairman running. Square Meal *The trolls sometimes appear as passengers in the original Skywire. *The face of the troll appears sometimes on a block in Onekey. *A troll appears a Snowman sometimes in Frost Bite 2. *A blue troll appears on Day 10 and Day 27 of Super Treadmill. Gallery Supertreadmill-1--727-.png|Troll's cameo in Super Treadmill Toxic *A hovering robot appears behind a "Keep Out" sign on some levels of Off the Rails. *There is a destroyable structure in Rubble Trouble Moscow called Toxic Waste that has the face of the yellow-suited man on it. Gallery File:Hov.png|The hovering robot behind the sign Toxic waste.png|The structure in Rubble Trouble Moscow Twang *Black Ball appears on a t-shirt on the shop advertisement. *Black Ball's face is etched in some blocks of Onekey. *In Cosmic Cannon, Black Ball is one of the cannonballs. Gallery twangcameo.png|Twang Cameo in the Shop Icon. File:Untitled_picture_2.png|Black Ball's face in a block Twin Shot *There is a statue of an Angel in Double Edged *An angel appears as the mystery character in B.C. Bow Contest. *On the level The Mirror of Venus in Steamlands, the player can buy a red, black, and orange Twin Shot flag. *There is a gun in Nitrome Must Die called Twin Shot. It shoots an arrow which goes in a straight path. Gallery Twin_shot_stone.jpg|A Twin Shot Angel as a statue in Double Edged. Category:Game components Category:Lists